Shattered
by Sophia Angelia
Summary: She felt as broken as the glass of her picture frame, a heart shattered by the loss of her beloved.


**A/N: I don't own Pokemon or Vocaloid. Please read and review, and tell me if there's any mistakes.**

**READ ON!**

**-SP ;P**

* * *

**Written to the song "Just Be Friends", the piano version.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The predawn light casts a pinkish kaleidoscope-like glint on the glass of the picture. She runs her fingers around the wooden frame, brushing off any dust that might have collected from last night. She pushes on edges where the larger pieces stick up on the glass, carefully tracing a finger along the cracks. There's a hole, about the size of her fingertip, and she searches the ground for the piece that once fit there. Picking up the piece, she cuts her finger just slightly. Flinching and dropping the piece, she sticks the finger in her mouth, tasting the metallic blood, and moves the piece again from the floor to its spot in the glass with her psychic powers. Mew sighs and looks at the picture in the shattered fame she's holding. She remembers when this picture was taken. Yes, it's so clear, that first night.

Both of them, taking the guise of humans, shared their first date in something the human children call an arcade (upon Mew's request). The smells of popcorn and pizza drifted through the rows of games that Mew never got the chance to play as a Pokémon, their brilliant screens flashing a rainbow of colors and eight bit music blaring all around, fighting for the player's attention. He boyfriend watched, amused but not showing it, as Mew ran up and down the aisles, the gold colored tokens in her paper cup clanging against each other with every step. She stopped and pointed at one, waving her other hand. She can't talk as a human, but her boyfriend could if he synced his mouth with his telepathy.

"You want to play this one?" he asked her, gesturing to the game showing four oddly colored Haunters chasing a Gulpin through a maze. She nodded excitedly, handing him the paper cup. Mew's fingers were never coordinated enough to work the coin slot, but the buttons and joystick were always huge, so she shouldn't have a problem.

Mew's face fell at the sight of a 'Game Over', but she took off down the aisle before her new boyfriend could pop another coin in when the game was done. The night continued like this, until they stopped at the concession stand for food. Mew chewed her pizza thoughtfully, her gaze looking back at the games, clearly distracted. Her boyfriend watched with an amused glint in his eyes, until her gaze locked onto one thing in particular.

Springing up from the bright yellow plastic benches, she pulled his hand across the arcade to the photo booth, abandoning their food. Climbing inside, she pulled the curtains and transformed back to her Pokémon from, her residual psychic energy taking her boyfriend with her. Slipping the coin into the coin slot, Mew posed with her boyfriend, cuddling up close to his cheek and partly standing on his shoulder. The camera snapped, quickly capturing the faintest of smiles on his face, the softness showing through the hard exterior he always put up. After two more weird poses, Mew caused them both to lose their balance and fall tumbling out of the photo booth in Pokémon form. In the shocked silence that hung in the air upon seeing two legendaries together in an arcade, Mew grabbed the pictures and they both made a dash for the door before anyone could even reach for their Pokémon.

The first picture, the one that showed the smile, along with all the rest were just big enough for Mew to cut apart, frame in custom-made wooden frames, and set on her nightstand like humans did with their photos.

She now held this first photo in her hands, watching the light from the rising sun play on the captured smile of her beloved. A drop of warm water fell on the glass, and another a few seconds later on the back of her paw. She stared upwards, seeing only a clear sky. Her eyes felt hot and stung in the back. It took her a second to realize she was crying, but the epiphany opened the floodgates for the uncontrollable sobs that racked her body as she hugged the picture close, not caring about the shards of broken glass that dug into her body.

Bitterly, she remembered last night.

It had been a year sense they had started dating, and Mew had her boyfriend over at the Tree of Beginnings for dinner. He had a somber expression on his usually hard features, but oblivious Mew didn't immediately pick up on it as usual. She smiled and carried on the conversation by herself, starting to notice the unusual tension that hung in the room as they ate. She paused, letting a silence hang and giving her boyfriend the queue to start talking.

He considered his next words carefully. He looked genuinely sad, but there was a sense of remorse below that, like he should have said something long ago. "Look, Mew… I don't quite know how to say this…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe we've been together too long. This relationship is starting to get bland, and it holds no love for me anymore. I just can't find the joy like what we had on out first date. You would understand if we went our separate ways from here on, right?" he asked tentatively, already seeing the hurt and suspicion forming in Mew's eyes.

She held the tears in, though they were threatening to flood here eyes. Instead, she covered it up with anger. "So, who is she?" Mew asked in a low tone. "Is she prettier? More interesting?"

"Mew, what are you talking about?" he responded, indignantly.

"You heard me!" she raised her voice, slamming her paws down on the table and standing up suddenly. "Who is she?"

"Why would you think there's another female in my life? It's only ever been you," he said, his voice sweet but pained.

The tears cascaded down her cheeks, limbs trembling, she walked, letting her feet guide her. "They why are you leaving me?"

"I don't feel the love anymore. We can still be friends, though…" he said sympathetically.

"Get out." Her voice quivered, her eyes focusing on the floor. He hesitated, wondering if he heard her right. "Get _out_!" she screamed at him, face betraying only frustration and sorrow. He jumped up, flying away quickly. She threw her picture at him as he left: she hadn't realized she had picked it up. Storming off to her room, she sat down hard on her bed, softly crying herself to sleep.

Now, Mew lay back on the floor, watching the sky through a hole in the canopy of leaves. Her eyes were red and puffy, face pale with heartbreak. She held up the picture above her, staring into his gleaming eyes. "Please don't go… I still love you," she whispered to her picture on their first date. She would never see that smile of his again, that kind and warm expression on his face; never get to sit on his shoulder like that, hugging him as she rode along. There won't be any more love, any more affection for her in his eyes.

Now the only thing her and Mewtwo will ever be is friends.


End file.
